jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Lilo and Stitch The Series - Frenchfry ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Lilo, Stitch and Pleakley have been eating too much junk food lately, so Nani puts her foot down and says no more. In reaction, Stitch activates Experiment 062 Trivia * Scenes Lily learns about sweets *(Baby Lily is on the countertop trying to reach the cookie jar. She reaches further 'til she manages to get it) *Baby Lily: *smiles* Got it! *Aqua: Lily. *Baby Lily: ....! *smiles* Hi, Aunt Aqua! *Aqua: What are you up to? *Baby Lily: Just having a snack. *Aqua: *smiles* I see. I just hope you be careful and not have too many sweets. *Baby Lily: Why? *Aqua: Because having too many sweets isn't good for you, sweetie. *Baby Lily: No? *frowns a tiny bit* So......... no cookies than...? *Aqua: *smiles* It's okay if you have one. But remember, don't eat too many sweets or you might get sick. And i couldn't let that happen to my sweet little niece. *Baby Lily: May I pwease have one? *stomach growls* I won't spoiw my dinnew. *Aqua: *smiles* Go ahead. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Tank you, Aunt Aqua. *takes a cookie out of the jar and eats it* *Aqua: *smiles and picks her up* *Baby Lily: *smiles and rests her head on Aqua's chest* *Aqua: *smiles* Aww. *Baby Lily: I pwomise not to eat a wot of sweets. *Aqua: Good girl. No more junk! * *Nani: I'm gonna take all this stuff to the trash. *Takes Pleakley's stash* When I get back from work tonight, I expect a nutritious meal for dinner! No more junk! *walks out the room* *Midna: *thinks to herself* And it begins. *Scootaloo: NO FAIR!!!! *Xion: Oh, boy. *Sweetie Belle: I agree!! She's not my mom, so why should she act like it and tell me what I can't eat?!? *Jeffrey: *shakes his head* Fight it! *Tammy: *drools at the sight of Frenchfry's food* *Xion: Tammy, no! *Tammy: I can't help it! It looks so tempting. *Xion: You'll be big and fat if you eat it!! *DJ: *licks his lips* Can't I just have one burger...? *Xion: No! *Frenchfry: *holds out a plate of fries* Bon appetit! *Xion: ...! Uh, no thanks! I, uh, already ate! *Tammy: *moans* That's it! I can't fight it anymore!!! *pounces for the fries* *Xion: TAMMY!!! *grabs her* *Tammy: *snarls and tries to break free* Let me go!!! *Xion: Tammy, please!! *DJ: I'll get them!!! *goes for the fries* *Xion: NO!!! *B.E.N: *grabs DJ* Easy, tiger!!! *DJ: *growls* Hey! *Midna: Better lock them up somewhere where they can't get the Experiments food! *Xion: Sorry, you two. *(Tammy and DJ squirm to break free) *Xion: I'm sorry. *(They manage to put the cubs in an unbreakable cage where they wouldn't break free) *Tammy: You can't keep me in here, Xion!!! I have super-strength!!! *Xion: I'm not letting you out until you fight the urge!!! Frenchfry wants to make you guys fat!! *Tammy: *starts her attempt to break free* *Xion: You're not getting past me. *Shira: This is horrible! Not only is that experiment fattening some of us up, but his irresistable meals are turning my kids against us! *Applejack: When this is over, Jumba and i are gonna have some words!!! *(Tammy and DJ whisper among themselves) *Tammy: *smiles innocently* Xion? DJ and I don't want that experiment's food anymore. Let us out and we'll eat something else. *Xion: *raises an eyebrow* *DJ: *smiles innocently too* We promise. Just let us out of here. *Xion: No. *Tammy: ...!!! *whispers to DJ* She saw through our deception. *Xion: You're not getting out until you two fight those urges. *DJ: That is not fair!!! *Xion: I'm sorry. *Tammy: *snarls* You can't keep us in here!!!! I'll show you!!! *tries to break threw the bars* *DJ: *bites on the bars* *Xion: *crosses her arms* Give it up you two. This cell is designed to be impenetrable. *DJ: Crud... Lily's reward *Aqua: Lily?!? Lily?!? *Baby Lily: *crawls out from behind a couch* Aunt Aqua? *Aqua: ...! Lily!! *Baby Lily: I was hiding fwom Fwenchfwy. I couldn't eat his food and bweak my pwomise to you. *Aqua: *picks her up* Oh, good girl. *Baby Lily: *hugs Aqua* I didn't wanna make you sad, Aunt Aqua. I pwomised to eat heawthy wike you said. *Aqua: *hugs her back* *Baby Lily: *smiles* I wuv you Aunt Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* I love you too, Lily. *(Suddenly, Aqua hears Baby Lily's stomach growl) *Aqua: ...? *Baby Lily: *Giggles nervously* *Aqua: *smiles* It's okay, Lily. *Baby Lily: Can I have something to eat, pwease? *Aqua: *nods* How 'bout an ice cream? *Baby Lily: ....! Weawwy? But ice cweam is junk too, wight? *Aqua: It's okay if you have one ice cream. Remember, a little bit of junk is okay. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Okay than. I'd wike an ice cweam pwease. *Aqua: *smiles* All right. *takes Baby Lily into the kitchen* *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles* I'm so proud of you. *Baby Lily: *blushes a bit and smiles* *(She opens the freezer to find some ice cream) Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Lilo and Stitch The Series Episodes